Tela Vasir
Tela Vasir is an asari Spectre and powerful biotic known for her investigation of the theft of confidential galactic economic data from the Citadel Council's Ministry of Finance in 2185, and her role in the dissolution of a slave trading ring in the city of Aegohr on the salarian colony of Nasurn. Vasir is later present after Liara T'Soni disappears from her apartment on Illium, where she meets and assists Commander Shepard. Lair of the Shadow Broker When Liara T'Soni requests that Commander Shepard meet her at her home on Illium, Shepard arrives to find Liara missing and her home ransacked. Local authorities have established a crime scene and demand that Shepard leave, however Tela Vasir intervenes and allows Shepard to investigate the area, explaining that Liara had fled only moments before. After Shepard finds a recording of Liara and a contact discussing the Shadow Broker's next move at the Dracon Trade Center, before being spooked by the sound of a break in, Shepard and Vasir head to the Center with Vasir covering the building from the roof down from her hovercar. Shepard and the squad battle their way through the Dracon Trade Center, finally arriving at the office where Liara was meeting her contact. As the squad enters, they find Liara's contact dead and Vasir taking care of a merc, saying she arrived too late to stop the merc from killing the informant. Vasir asks if they found Liara, Shepard replies that they didn't but then Liara comes out from the shadows, pointing her gun at Vasir. After Liara reveals that Vasir tried to kill her, Shepard and the squad also turn their weapons on the Spectre. Vasir shatters a window to escape, throwing the glass at the squad, but it is repelled by Liara's biotic field. Vasir then tries to escape out the window, but is tackled by Shepard and they fall out the window. After a brief melee fight, Vasir throws off her pursuers and escapes, leaving the squad to deal with more of the Shadow Broker's mercs. Shepard and the squad fight back through the Trade Center, pursuing Vasir until they reach the landing pad. There Vasir and Liara are already engaged in a firefight and Vasir, now outnumbered, calls her skycar and jumps into it. Shepard and Liara give chase through the skies of Illium pursuing Vasir. Vasir tries many ways of throwing them off, but ultimately crashes into another skycar, and crashing on the roof of the Azure Hotel. She radios for backup and starts moving away, with the squad in hot pursuit. After fighting through more of the Shadow Broker's mercs, they finally corner a bleeding Vasir in a plaza, where she takes a hostage. She engages Shepard in conversation but ultimately the squad and Vasir fight it out. After a protracted battle, Vasir takes one too many hits and crumples near one of the walls. After Liara takes the disk that Vasir had, that they needed to find the Shadow Broker, Vasir engages Shepard in dialogue one last time. When Shepard accuses her of selling out the Council, Vasir claims that she's nothing like Saren, stating that she's willing to do a few favors for the Broker in exchange for his information that has ensured stability in Citadel space. Before she dies, Vasir argues that Shepard's partnership with Cerberus is no different, if not worse, than hers with the Shadow Broker. Category:Characters Category:Asari Category:Lair of the Shadow Broker Category:Spectres Category:Biotics